Nursing Love
by King Spike Rules
Summary: After a failed stunt, Rainbow Dash is unable to move for three days. So, Spike is told to take care of her until she's better. It gets a little tricky when Dash has hidden feelings, and now she has a chance to get him to help take care of her and maybe something more. Rated M for a reason. Poll on Profile that will set the final order of the las four fics.
1. Nursing Spike

**Hey, here is the next fic. Rainbow Dash/Spike. I would like to thank all of you who voted and support. This fic will have three chapters. Now, here we go.**

Chapter One: Nurse Spike

It was a bright and sunny day in Ponyville, it was one of those days were most ponies just relaxed and enjoyed to quietness that was just so peaceful. But there was one pony that was way to busy working on her latest stunt. The rainbow mane mare named Rainbow Dash was setting up a ramp with a skate board on the top.

"There, finally finished." Dash said as she wiped sweat from her brow and then looked at her new stunt she had been planning for months, but then she suddenly heard a voice from he hind her.

"Hey Rainbow Dash. What are you up to?" Dash turned and saw that it was Twilight Sparkle with Spike standing next to her. Rainbow Dash had taken notice on that the little Spike she use to friendly pick on for being short, wasn't so short any more. He had grown up a lot in the three years he's been living in Ponyville. He was much taller, he stood face to face with Big Mac, he's little tubby body had become lean and more muscular. But what she notice the most was that he was sporting a pair of large, bat-like wings and was now being tout on how to use them by her and Fluttershy.

"Oh, I was just finishing my new ramp of a stunt I've been planning." she said as she proudly showed off her latest stunt idea to get in the Wonder Bolts. As her two friends looked it over, Twilight felt nerves as she turned to her rainbow mane friend and spoke in a concern tone.

"Ummm, Dash. These angles are all wrong and by what I can see, if you tried this you'll land in the..." Twilight tried to warn her friend, but Dash interrupted her.

"Oh, now Twilight. Don't worry your pretty little egg head about this." she said as she patted Twilight's head slightly, which got her an annoyed look from Twilight. After she said that, she then flow up and landed on the top of ramp. "Hey Guys, are you ready to watch history?" she said as she readied herself to preform the new stunt.

"Dash, I'm telling you this will not work and your going to get..." Twilight again tried to warn her friend, and once again she was ignored as Dash flow down the ramp and then flow through the air. Dash screamed in excitement as she flow through the air and was heading in the right directions, but soon she started to become unstable and began to veer off course as she began to head straight toward the Everfree Forest.

"Oh, buck me." she said as she came closer and closer with the trees until she landed into a bunch of trees. Meanwhile, Twilight and Spike looked from there spots and then notice she had crashed. After she did crashed, the two looked at the directions for a few moment until Spike spoke.

"You were going to tell her she was going to land in the Everfree Forest. Won't you?" he asked as he did not take his eyes off the area Dash had landed.

"Yep." Twilight said as she and him took off running towards the crash zone.

* * *

Darkness, that is what all Rainbow Dash could see as she began to moan and stir as she tried to open her eyes.

"Yeah, I think she's away?" said a voice that she recognized that was Fluttershy. She then heard other voices.

"No she's not, her eyes aren't open silly." this voice was Pinkie Pie's. She then heard a third voice as she thought of why could she not open her eyes or even move.

"Move, let me try something." Twilight had said and Dash felt magic form around her, and soon her eyes felt light enough to open again, and once her eyes were open, she first saw Pinkie Pie's big, blues eyes just a few inches away form her own.

"Dashy, are you awake?" Pinkie asked in her normal hyper tone.

"Yes Pinkie, now can you get off me." Dash said as she tried to get her party friend off her, but she was shocked and horrified when she noticed that she could not move an inch of her body. All she could do was stare at the ceiling as the three ponies looked down at her.

"Don't even try to move Dash, when you crashed, you landed in a rare plant called Muscle Gone. It's a powerful muscle relaxer and according to Zecora, you can't move for three days." Twilight explained as she looked down at Rainbow Dash, who had a horrified look on her face when she heard that.

"You mean to tell me that I'm stuck here for three days and can't do anything for my self?" Dash asked as she seamed mad.

"Yeppy Deppy." Pinkie said in her calm tone. Dash laid there for a few more moments until she finally responded.

"So, Fluttershy are you going to look after me?" Dash asked as she wanted to know who was taken care of her in this time.

"Oh, I'm sorry Dash but Angel's girlfriend is going to give birth any day now and I can't miss it." Fluttershy said meekly and shy as she felt bad for not being able.

"Oh, what about Rarity or Applejack?" Dash asked?

"Nope, Rarity is busy with a dress order and Applejack is getting ready for Apple Bucking season." Pinkie explains as she get right in Rainbow Dash's face.

"Please tell me it's not you, Pinkie Pie." Dash said bluntly, which shocked Twilight.

"Rainbow Dash, that was very mean and rude." Twilight said in a stern tone as she looked at her laying friend, but was surprised that Pinkie seamed unfazed by the commit.

"That's okay Twilight, the last time I nursed some one, they were in the hospital for three months." Pinkie said as if what she was saying was no big deal, which left Twilight with a confused look on her face as she shacked her head clear of any image that she had with Pinkie and that poor pony as she spoke.

"No, she's heading back home for a visit and I'm working on a new spell from a new book I got in the mail." Twilight said. After hearing that, Dash was confused as she spoke.

"Then who's watching me?" she asked as she watched the two mares looked at each other and then back at her.

"Spike. He wants to practice the cloud walking and flying." Twilight said as she looked at her with a smile, but Dash sweated, as she not only noticed Spike growth, but she started to feel some weird feeling for him that she could not explain nor did she want them to be.

* * *

Meanwhile in the library, Spike was busy packing up a bag since he was going to stay there.

"Man, what should I bring?" Spike said as he looked around his room, which was the basement that he fixed it up when he was to big for his basket. As Spike looked over his new collection of a brand new technology called videos. As he looked them over, he picked a few of the ones he liked the most and then he went over to his own, private book collection, and then took a few of them. Once he was finish, he placed his back on his back and then proceed to leave his room.

* * *

After a few minutes of flying, Spike landed on Rainbow Dash's cloud house and he proceeded inside. Once inside, he walked through the house made mostly of cloud until he reached the bed room were the three mares were standing and the one he was going to watch laying on the bed.

"Well, Spike here. So' we're going to head out before mine and Pinkie's Cloud Walking spell wears off." Twilight said as she saw her closest friend enter the room and this made the three ponies walked out of the room, leaving the two there in silence for a few moments until Dash spoke.

"So, what fun activity do you have in store for us." Dash asked in an annoyed tone as she was still stuck facing the ceiling and was pretty sure she had better get use to this view for the next three days, but she was shocked when she felt Spike claws and arms lift her up a little, and then set a bunch of pillows under her so she could sit up As she got use to her new view, she notice Spike was looking through his back until he found what he was looking for as he stood up and showed Dash a small stack of videos.

"I thought we could a little fun in horror films." Spike said with a smile and Dash returned it.

"Oh, I can get into that. What do have." Dash asked as she looked through the stack.

"Oh, just Silent Hill, The Howling from the Everfree Forest, Bloody Marey, and I personal fav, Cupcakes." Spike said with a twisted smile and Dash returned it.

"Oh, I love that one. Play it." Dash said in excitement as Spike got up, placed the video in the VCR in her large T.V. in her room, and then pressed play. As it started, Spike went through his bag again and took out a large bag of unpopped pop corn. As he walked towards her, he skillfully used his flame to cook ever corner and as he sat next to her on the bed, he had a bag full of the salty treat. He then reached his claw in bag and pulled out a claw full, but instead of eating it, he moved over and offered it to Dash. "Sure." Dash said as she upped her mouth and allowed Spike to push the treat deep into her mouth. As the movie went on, Dash happily ate the popcorn from Spike's claws and they both enjoyed the blooy movie. As the movie ended and the credits began to run, the two sat there for moment, until they started to smile and talk about their favorite parts of the movie. Soon, after Dash laid there for a moment until she felt her stomach rumble loudly and she started to feel cramps.

"Uh, Oh. Spike we have a problem." she said as she looked at the dragon with her face bright red.

"What's wrong?" Spike asked, concern for her as she seamed troubled.

"If I can't get up. How can I use the rest room?" she asked still blushing as this was embarrassing to talk about this to any pony, but even more so when your talking to a crush. Oh, Celestia.

"Oh, Twilight put a spell that any thing you, umm 'need' to do then just relax and they will be teleported away." Spike said with a smile.

"Were?" Dash asked as she was surprised she asked that.

"Does it matter. Any way, I have to go." Spike said as he began to leave the room, which shocked Dash.

"Wait, were are you going?" she asked as she was a little sad he was leaving.

"Oh, I ordered us some food from the local restaurant and I'm going to go pick it up." he said with a smile as he left the room, leaving a slightly sad look on her face.

* * *

Spike flow down to the building that held the restaurant, he landed in front of the doors, and then proceeded inside. Once inside, Spike notice it was very busy with the dinner rush and then he heard a voice that caught his attention.

"May I help you?" Spike turned and saw that it was the hostess. She was very pretty unicorn mare with long, blonde mane and tail, a white coat, blue eyes, and a heart cutie mark. Spike smiled as he walked up to her and then began to speak.

"Yes, I ordered a meal for two. It's under Spike." he said and watched as she typed in her computer for a second, and then she looked up at him with a smile.

"Yes, an extra large daisy sub and five large gems both with hay fries, extra crispy and to large sodas." she said with a smile.

"Yep, how much?" Spike asked as he reached behind him and pulled out a bag of bits.

"That will be twenty-five bits." she said with smile as she watched him dig into his bag and pulled out a claw full of bits. He then began to count them before he returned her smile as he spoke.

"Here's twenty-five for the meal and five for that pretty smile." Spike said smoothly and the mare blushed at the commit. She took the money for the meal and then took her tip. She walked from the stand to the kitchen and then walked back after a few minutes with two bags and a drink holder.

"And here's a meal for a handsome dragon." she said with a smile and wink. It was Spike turn to blush as he took the bags and drinks. He then turned around and left the restaurant, leaving a blushing hostess as she began to help the new ponies that had walked in.

* * *

It had been ten minutes since Spike had left and Rainbow Dash was starting feel lonely, for she could not simply leave her bed and go see him. So, she laid there, watching an old Wonder Bolts video Spike had put on for her and just wait until her secret crush return. No sooner did her mind set it self in Spike, then the dragon walk in with to large bags in one claw and a drink container.

"Took you long enough, slow poke." Dash teased him as he walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Well, we all can't use the Sonic Rainboom." Spike said back, which made her chuckle a little and then she watched him unpack their meal. Her mouth watered as she laid her eyes on her large sub, and then she smiled as she watch him lift the sandwich up to her mouth and aloud her to take a huge bite. As she chewed the food, she couldn't help but smile and started to enjoy him nursing her. As they ate, Spike switched from sub, to fries, to drink, and then repeated it until all their food was gone.

"Thanks for dinner Spike." she said with a smile as her face was covered in ketchup and mayo. Spike chuckled as he looked at her as he grabbed a napkin and then proceeded to wrap her face clean. After doing that, the two looked at each other and smiled as they decided to watch a few more movies until it started to get late, and Celestia's sun began to lower.

"Well, I think I need to go to bed." Spike said as he got up and began to walk out of the room, but was stopped by Rainbow Dash.

"Wait, were are you going?" she asked as she looked at him. Spike turned and then spoke.

"I was going to rest on the couch." Spike said with a confused look on his face.

"No, what if I need you. How about you lay next to me in the bed." she said with a hint of blush on her face as did Spike. He looked away for a moment.

"Ummm, sure." Spike said nervously as he slowly walked next to her, he then sat down, and then laid down as he started to rest next her. Rainbow Dash smiled as she got comfy and then closed her eyes as her mind began to dream of Spike.

TBC.

* * *

**Well, that is it for chapter one. Sorry if it's too short and no sex, I just felt it would be interesting to let it start a little slow and then build it up. Please tell me what you think. I have a poll on my profile, but this one to set the final order of the fics. So, the next fic will not have poll, since I already have the order you want them in.**

**Applejack/Spike: After loosing him on their way to Appleoosa, she is horrified and sad that she might not see her little dragon friend. So, the night before they return to Ponyville. She shows him how she feels**

**Fluttershy/Spike: Set after Dragonshy. After she stood up to the huge dragon, Fluttershy wants to try to learn more about them. So, she asks if Spike could visit her for a weekend to study him a little and get a little more.**

**Rarity/Spike: On her way to her first, official fashion show. Rarity has taken Spike with her for support and maybe a little stress release.**

**Pinkie Pie/Spike: Set daring Party of One. Pinkie wants to know why her friends are avoiding her. So, her dragon naps Spike and gets him to talk, one way or another. (NOT a rape fic.)**


	2. Washing Up

**Hello, here is the next chapter of Nursing Love. This chapter will have a kittle fluff, but not much. Oh, and after the poll if off, I'll be doing another poll to choice which oc fic I'll do. Two are MLP while the other is not. SO, I hope you enjoy this.**

Chapter two: Washing Up.

_Spike was sound a sleep as he his mind began to wonder to his crush Rarity and be began to dream of them sharing as lovely dinner, and as they ate, they did small talk and enjoyed the others company. Soon, the dream became something more as they went to Rarity's house, and she invited him in and up into her bedroom. As they laid there in the bed, Spike held her close as he kissed her neck and played with her hair. He was enjoying himself when suddenly Rarity's mane turned from her signature purple swirl into a short, wild rainbow colored mane, he felt her horn, which suddenly vanished and his claw on her back felt the formation of wings. Spike pulled back and saw that his love Rarity has suddnely changed into Rainbow Dash._

_"Oh, Spike." Dash said as she leaned forward and place a kiss on his lips._

* * *

Spike suddenly shot up from the cloud bed with a cold sweat running down his face. He sat there in the twilight of the night when Luna was just setting her moon and Celestia was raising her sun. Spike got up from the bed and headed to Dash's private rest room. Once inside, he splashed his face with cold water and then he looked into the mirror.

"Why could I have that dream? It was all was been about Rarity, but..." Spike said to him self as he turned over and looked at the resting on the bed he had left her on. He continued to stare at her, noticing how her chest raised and fell as she breathed lightly. He also notice how her mane fell onto her face just so lightly over her eyes and how her wings were slightly twitching from her slight movement. As he notice all these things, Spike's mind began to run wild on what he could do to her in this state, but those thoughts were shaken violently from his head and he decided to go get a little more rest on the couch for his mind started to go back to those thoughts As he walked through the room and got close to the door, he turned back to her and spoke lightly, "Even if I could, she'd never like me back." and with that, Spike headed to the living room and rested him self onto the couch.

* * *

Meanwhile at the castle of Cantorlot, the two Alicorn sister were enjoying the small window of time they are awake together. That is, until a sharp and rancid odor came to light.

"Oh, what is that awful smell?" Luna asked as she tried to cover her nose.

"I'm not sure, dear sister. But it truly is awful." Celestia said as she tried to cover her nose as well, it was then that they both notice their nephew was in the door way and it was then they notice he was covered in brown stuff and flies were cycling him.

"Aunts, what is this stuff?" he asked as the stuff ran over his eyes and blinded him a little.

* * *

It had been a few years since Spike had his little episode and he was resting happily on the couch as his heavy snoring could have been hear from Ponyville. His rest was interrupted by the voice he knew all to well.

"Hey, Spike. Come here." Dash yelled from her room, which awoke Spike instantly sat up and ran into her room. As he entered, he notice she had a slight upset look on her face.

"Yeah, Dash. What's wrong?" Spike asked as he looked at her with a slight smile.

"Why did you leave me?" Dash asked in her normal tone.

"Oh, well...I-I had a little trouble sleeping. So, I went to watch some t.v. in the living room so not to wake you up." Spike explain and hoped it was enough for her to drop the subject, and when he saw her form a smile, he was happy.

"Oh, alright. So, what's for breakfast?" she asked as she smiled at him as she laid there in bad.

"Oh, I was planning on going to Sugar Cube Corner." Spike said as he stood up and stretched a little, and then he turned and began to head straight towards the door. As he left, Dash smiled as she watched him and it was then that she noticed a slight wetness to the bed.

"Damn you Spike." she said jokingly as she thought of what her wet dream she had last night and blushed as her fantasy played again in her mind.

* * *

Spike flew straight to the bakery as his mind played over what had happen a few hours ago and knew he need to get some help before he not only ruined his friendship with Rainbow Dash, but all of his friendship and his life forever. As Spike landed in front of the door of the bakery right when it was opening and he walked in, that's when he got a huge surprise.

"Hey there, Spikey." yelled a cheerful voice that could only belong to one pony, but she was not supposed to be there in the village.

"Pinkie Pie, what are you doing here?" Spike asked as he looked at her with a confused look and she gave him one back.

"I live here, Silly Filly Spikey." Pinkie said in her normal cheerful tone as she smiled at Spike, which only confused him more.

"But you were going to visit your family far away." Spike explained and Pinkie gave him an oh look on her face.

"Oh that. My father called me yesterday telling me he and my whole family were way to busy with their stone farm to have me come this week. SO, I'm heading over there next week." Pinkie explained as she smiled at him and he smiled back at her as he stepped in front of the counter and looked over what was made fresh that morning.

"I'll take a dozen random donuts and two chocolate shakes." Spike gave his ordered.

"Coming up, so. How is your nursing job going?" Pinkie said as she placed thirteen donuts in a box and then proceeded to make two shakes.

"Not good." Spike said as he leaned on the counter and sighed as Pinkie picked up on his vive.

"Oh, what's wrong Spikey? Tell Aunty Pinkie all about it." Pinkie said as she leaned on the counter in front of Spike.

"Well, you see. I-I had a dream of me and Rarity having a date and then head to her house for some more fun." Spike explained and got a happy smile on Pinkie's face.

"Oh, my little Spikey had his first big colt dream." Pinkie said with a smile.

"Well, that's the problem. When we started to get intimate, she turned to Rainbow Dash." he explained, and Pinkie got a shocked look on her face.

"You cheated on Rarity? You are such a player, I'm telling." Pinkie said with a smile as she joked with him, and Spike just had to chuckle.

"Well, after I woke up and every time I see her, my mind tells me to take advantage of her and well." Spike said as he turned away and Pinkie got a concern look on her face.

"Oh, Spike. I'm so sorry. But I have an idea." Pinkie said as she pulled hima little close and whispered in his ear. After a few minutes, Spike pulled way and blushed.

"A-are you sure?" Spike asked as he looked nervous of what she had just said.

"Oh, yeah. That should make you little Spike happy." Pinkie said as she placed his order on the counter.

"Thanks, how much?" Spike asked as he took out a bag of bits.

"Oh, no need for bits. Just take my advise and your happiness is more then enough payment." Pinkie re-insured him.

"Thanks Pinkie. I'll think about it." Spike said as he took the box and shakes. He then left and flew straight back to Rainbow Dash's, but his mind was still telling him to take advantage of her and now Pinkie's idea was not really helping him decide on what to do.

* * *

In just three minutes of leaving Sugar Cube Corner, Spike was landing in the front door of Rainbow Dash's door and entered the house. He then proceeded towards the bedroom were she was laying and smiled as he laid his eyes on her.

"Hey Dash, I hope your hungry." Spike said as he walked up to her bed with the box and shakes in claw.

"Oh, yeah. I'm starving." Dash said happily as she watched him dig out a bear claw and he then proceeded to hoof-feed her, which she enjoyed. She took a big bite of the cream filled donut and then took a big drink of her cool shake. This continued as Spike took breaks from feed her, to take a bite of his own food and then he switched back to feeding her. After ten minutes, Dash had ate four donuts and almost all her shake, while Spike had only eaten three and his shake remand untouched. Which confused as to why he had not taken a drink of his shake, so she asked, "Hey Spike, why haven't you've taken a drink of your shake?" But he did not answer her for he was lost in his own thoughts.

'_Alright Spike. Just make it look like an accident and you can get what you want._' Spike's mind told him as he calmly placed it on her night stand table and then turned back to her, and said, "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"I asked why haven't you taken a drink of your shake?" she asked again, but this time she sounded a little annoyed, which worried Spike.

"Oh, sorry. It's jst a little to cold for me. So, I'm letting it rest a little before I drink it." Spike explained as he smiled and Dash seamed to have excepted this reason as she just simply asked for him to feed her another bite if a donut, which Spike did, as she began to chew it, he swiftly swung his tail out of her vision and knocked over his shake, and it pored all over Dash.

"SPIKE!" she yelled as the ice cream, chocolate , and milk mixed ran down her face and her upped body. Spike looked shocked as he stood up in a rush and began to accident like mad.

"Oh, Dash. I'm so sorry. I thought it was stable on the table." he said as he tried to sound as sincere as he could, and Dash bought it.

"It's alright. Now I'm just sticky." she said as she tried to raise her front hooves up, but still couldn't.

"Well, then I'll just have to give you a bath." Spike said as he smile slightly and blushed a little.

"W-what?" Dash asked as she was not sure of this as her face turned bright red and she smiled slightly.

"We don't have a choice. You can't stay all sticky." Spike said as he stood up, placed the box on the table and then he picked up the nearly empty glass off the bad. He then turned and headed into the bathed room, and Dash could hear him start the bath tub.

* * *

After five minutes, Dash was carried into the bathroom by Spike. She felt mix of weird for she never need some pony to carry her before, and happiness for she felt safe and happy in Spike's strong arms. He stood over the tub and gently laid her into the steamy tub. Dash moaned as she felt her stiff muscles loosen up and the hot water sooth them at the same time.

"If it's to hot or cold. Just say so." Spike said as he looked down to her and smiled as he watched her smile at him.

"Oh, it's fine. Perfect." she said with a smile as the water worked it's magic. Spike smiled as he turned around and began to look for her soap and shampoo, and as he did this, Dash notice his tail wagging. As she stared, she could tell he had a well toned rear and she blushed as she could not take her eyes off him. Spike's eyes turned slightly and saw that Dash was staring at him, and this made him smile. After a few minutes, Spike had all he needed which was soap, shampoo, and a rag.

"Alright lets wash you up." Spike said as he knelt down beside the tub and placed all the stuff on the floor. Spike then turned the water back on and made it go through the hose. He then strayed her down so her hair was nice and wet, he then turned off the hose, picked up the shampoo, and then proceeded to wash her hair. Dash winced a little as his claws dug into her scalp, but soon she got used to it and started to enjoy it. After her hair was well lathered, Spike turned to hose back on and winced her hair until all of it was gone. As soon as it was done, Spike then picked up the soap and began to rub it against the rag until it was nice and sudsy, he then proceeded to scrub Dash's body. He started with her neck, and then went to wash her upper legs, paying special attention to her hooves, which she seamed to enjoy a lot. He then went to her chest and slowly went done to her stomach, which he rubbed a great deal until her left it. He then lifted one of her hind legs and scrubbed it good, and again he paid special attention to her hoof. He did the same to her other leg and then he got ready for the next step. He slowly moved his claw towards Dash's lower lips and began to rub it, which shocked her.

"W-what are you doing Spike?" she asked nervously as he continued to rub her area and could, nor did she want to stop him.

"I thought I'd help you with this as you are stuck not being able to move. Do you want me to stop?" Spike asked as he learned towards her ear and whispered it into her ear, and this made Dash shiver.

"N-No." Dash said as she laid there and let Spike continue to rub her. As he continued to rub her, Spike got a loud moan as he decided to loose the rag, so he let it sink to the bottom and then he inserted two of his long claw. This got even more moans from Dash as she began to breath heavy and pant like made as she felt his claw gently scratch her insides. Spike smiled as he watched her squirm and he had to admit, having her at his mercy was turning him on as hell. So, he continued to play with her as he learned forward and licked her neck just before he spoke.

"Beg me to let you release." Spike hissed in her ear as he felt her get closer, and he was shocked when he heard her answer.

"P-please let me cum." Dash as begged as she panted a little heavier and Spike smiled as he looked at her. He then increased his rubbing until he felt her inner muscles tense up, she screamed out in pure pleasure, and he felt her juices flood out of her and into the rub. As she felt her climax lessened, she felt the rag again brush against her and she watched him get rid of the suds off of her. After he was done, Spike unplugged the tub, lifted her out of the tub, and then swiftly wrapped a rowel around her. He then carried her back into the room and laid her down, and then she fell right to sleep. Leaving Spike with a smile as he looked over her.

TBC.

* * *

**Well, that's it. I hope you liked it and please read and review. Oh, and two things. The book is not the same one from season three finally. Second, the Prince Blueblood idea was inspired by a review from ** **jalapenowayne. Your funny bro. Oh, and this is the listings so far.**

**Fluttershy/Spike, Applejack/Spike, and Pinkie Pie are at a three-way tie with five votes each. And Rarity has two. The next chapter will have the final line up of my fics.**


	3. Nursing Secret

**Hello, I'm here and this is the last chapter of Nursing love. Now, to clear things up. This is NOT my last fic. I just got tiered of posting the same poll just with on less option. SO, I'm going to write them all in the order of the poll with the most votes going first and then go down the list. Second, to MAD-The Awesome. I totally understand what you were saying. I have deeper plotted ideas for later, I just wanted to get these simple ones done first.**

Chapter Three: Nursing Secret.

Spike carried the soaked Rainbow Dash back into her room and gently laid her down on the bed. He then stood up straight and as he stared down at the sleeping mare, a small voice began to speak into his head and then the thoughts from earlier began to form them selves in his head.

'_Come on Spike. She right there and can't stop you from getting what you need. Go on, have fun with her frozen body._' the voice spoke on as Spike seamed to have fallen into a trance and he then began to reach down towards the slumping Rainbow Dash, and just as his claw is going grace her, he shock his head and regain his senses just in time.

"What am I doing?" Spike asked himself as he held the claw that had touched her and stepped away from her until he hit the wall, and then he slid down to the floor. He sat there, just staring at the mare he considered a close friend that he had almost took advantage of in her state. His sight then moved down from her to his two clawed hands and as he looked at them, they began to shake from all the emotions he was feeling at this exact moment. He then clenched his fist, he then stood up on his feet, turned, and walked out of the room as he was dead set on doing what he had planned.

* * *

In less then two minutes, Spike was in front of the library and home. He simply walked into the building, with bothering to knock since he lived there. As the door shut, a very familiar voice came to his attention.

"Spike? What are doing here?" Spike turned towards the study and saw the owner of the voice was that on none-other then his closest and best friend Twilight Sparkle. Spike hardly had time to start to explain what was going on, he had no way of knowing how long Dash would still be asleep and he need some answers before it was to late.

"I needed to come home and something." Spike said as he walked towards the d section of the library and began to look for what he was looking for. As he did his searching, Twilight looked confused as to why he was acting in such a rush.

"Ummm, Spike. I can help you look faster." Twilight offered her help to him, but he was really paying attention. Ater few more minutes, Spike smiled as he pulled out a book from the shelf.

"No thanks Twi. I fond it." Spike said as he took the book in claw and began to run towards the front door, but before he could even grab the knob, a magic force formed around the book and it began to be pulled away from him.

"Wait a second Spike. I need to check it out to you first." she said as she pulled it out of his claws and brought it in front of her.

"Wait, Twilight." Spike said as he tried to keep her from reading the book, but it was to late. She just stared at the book for a moment and read the title, which was 'Dragon Sexual Habits'. After a few minute of staring at it, she looked up from it and stared at Spike for a moment until she spoke.

"What is this about Spike?" she asked in a calm yet strict tone. After a few moments of silence, Spike gave in and explained everything he's been feeling, thinking, and even what he did to Dash in during her bath.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Rainbow Dash's, she was still fast a sleep and in her slumber, she was dreaming of things that no pny knew about her. As she dreamed, she constantly spoke out one ponies name.

"Spike." she moaned as she her mind continued to play her deepest, darkest fantasy with who she wanted to do it with. As she moaned, she screamed out in please, and just as she did, she unleashed her juices all over the cloud bed.

* * *

After fifteen minutes, Twilight looking through the book he had until she fond it. "I got it. it says. _When a dragon reaches sexual maturity. The males well go off and find the most submissive female he can find, and then dominate her by forcing into ravaging mating and it continues until she gives in, and remains with the male for the rest of their lives._" Twilight finished reading from the book and looked at Spike as they both looked nerves.

"So, to put is simply. If I can't figure some thing out, I'm going to go on a raping rampage?" Spike asked as he hoped not to hear the answer he was expecting.

"Yeah, pretty much." Twilight said sadly to her best and closes friend in the world. The two sat there for a moment until Spike place his face in his claws and spoke.

"This is just great. This is much worse then my birthday three years ago." Spike said as he lifted his head from his claws and looked at his dearest friend he had ever had.

"I know, we can ask Princess Celstia for advise." Twilight said as she quickly wrote her teacher a note and then had Spike send it. After few minutes of waiting, Spike suddenly coughed up a note from her and Twilight took it from him, and proceeded to read it.

_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_The news you brought to my attention is direr indeed. I feared this day would come sooner then expected. Now, I'll have to ask you to choice something difficult. Either send me anther message and I'll send some guard to take him here and keep him in a dungeon until his hormones are leveled out and he can keep himself under control. I know this is not the best choice, but the other is for one of you to offer yourself to him and let him unleash his built up pleasure. I know this is difficult fro you to choice from one of these. So, I'll wait 24 hours, if I don't get an answer, I'll head to Ponyville to check the situation and take action if I need to. _

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Princess Celestia._

After reading that, Twilight and Spike both looked nervously as a long silence grow between them, and continued to for five minute until Twilight spoke up.

"Ummm, Spike,...I...I mean...if you want..." Twilight tried to say it straight, but she couldn't think of the words to say.

"Thanks Twilight, but I can't. I'll just go turn myself in." Spike said as he stood up and began to walk towards the door, but wa stopped by her.

"No you don't, What about Applejack or Rarity?" Twilight reasoned as she didn't want to think of Spike trapped in a dungeon, even for a little while.

"It's to close to Apple Bucking season for Applejack to risk an injury. And Rarity is away on business until tomorrow night." Spike explained the flaw in Twilight thinking, and as he walk closer to the door, he added, "And I couldn't live with myself if I really hurt Fluttershy." And with that, he reached for the door to leave, but not before Twilight spoke up again.

"Wait Spike, you can't just leave Dash alone by herself." Twilight said as she watched him turn towards her with a smile on his face.

"Your right, I'll go explain everything and then head off to Cantorlot." Spike said as he walked out of the library and then took off towards Rash's house. As he left, Twilight walked up to the and as she watched him, she couldn't help but smile as she watched the dragon she had raised from a hatchling and is now is a true and noble dragon as he was willing to give up his freedom to protect every pony he knew and loved.

"He will make a Dragoness really happy one day." she said as tears began to form in her eyes as she remembered everything they had been through.

* * *

In two minutes, Spike was back at Dash's house and as he walked through the house, he thought of he could tell her that he needed to leave without hurting her feelings. As he entered the room, he noticed a very angry looking Rainbow Dash staring straight at him.

"And were did you go? I thought you abandoned. " she said in what could be said a sad tone as she laid there on her bed. Spike just smiled nervously as took a few steps closer to the bed, but kept a save distants from her as he spoke.

"Sorry, I had to go back to the library for something." he said nervously as he looked at her and couldn't help but blush as she looked at him.

"Why is something wrong with me or something?" she asked in a nerves tone and had a worried look on her face as Spike spoke up.

"No, your fine . It's me that has a problem." Spike said as he hoped that was enough for her, but it wasn't.

"What do you mean about that?" Dash asked as she looked at him with a concern look on her face this time. Spike took a deep breath and then spoke.

"It something dragon's go through when they are old enough and I'll have to leave Ponyville for a little while." Spiek explained the best without using certain info of what was really happening. Dash was shocked at what she heard and she wasn't about to give up her little dragon buddy.

"Wait why. I mean, it can't be worst then your greed thing. Can it?" she asked as she worried of what she could do if it was worst then his greed.

"Oh, much worst. Being greedy can be turned around if you try. But this is something that will force me to leave forever." Spike said and this time, she was more worried for him then her.

"What is it Spike? I can help you." Dash said as she hoped she could help him. Spike sighed as he knew he'd have to tell her if she was to let this go. So, Spike took a few steps closer and then he explained everything to Rainbow Dash. After five minutes, Dash sat there in shock at what she had heard and Spike knew he over stayed his welcome.

"So, I'll be off Dash." Spike said as he turned around and proceeded to walk towards the door. That is, until she spoke up and stopped him.

"I'll do it." Dash said in a low tone as she blushed and Spike stopped in his tracks. He turned to face her and then spoke.

"What you say Dash?" Spike asked as he looked at her and wondered if he heard her right.

"I said, I'll do it." Dahs said a little louder this time and she had a small hint of blush on her.

"Oh, you don't have to so that. I'll just go..." Spike tried to reason with her, but she interrupted by her.

"The buck you will. No friend of mine is going to stay in a dungeon just because their horny." Dahs said as he normal tone had returned and Spike had to admit, he was getting turned on by her yelling. With a sigh, SPike turned to face her and walked towards the bed, and once he got there, he spoke.

"Are you sure?" Spike asked as he wanted to make sure this is what she wanted.

"As sure as I want to join the Wonder Bolts." and with that Spike knew he had his answer. But before he got stated, SPike grabbed a piece of paper, wrote something down, and then used his magic fire to send it away. Soon after the ashes were gone, Spike turned towards Dash and walked over to her, and then he sat on the bed.

"SO, first. A little fun." Spike said with a sly smile as he slipped down to her lower half, but instead of going for her lower lips, he went to her hooves. Spike slowly picked up her right hind hoof and began to gently cress it with his claws.  
This got moans from Rainbow Dash as she felt her sensitive hooves being played with and then she felt something warm and wet wiggle around it. She tried her best to open her eyes to see what was happening and she saw Spike running his long, rough reptile tongue all over her hoof. This sensation made Dash moan even more and softly begged him to continue, but to her shock, he stopped. As she opened her eyes, she saw he was sitting above her chest and then she also noticed his twelve inches dragon-hoods. "Now, no free rides Dash." Spike said in a much darker tone as he leaned forward and waited for her to proceed.

"Wow, I guess I can't call you squirt anymore." Dash said before she stuck her tongue out and proceeded to lick the tips, and then to her surprise, Spike shoved his whole lower dragon-hood down her throat as he top one rubbed up against her nose and her entire face. But she didn't fight it nor did she try. She swirled her tongue over it and stared up at Spike, who was smiling wickedly.

"That's it, suck it nice and earn your reward." Spike sad as he reached down and grabbed her head as he began to thrust deep into her throat. Dash could feel he throat being stretched by him and she secretly enjoyed it. Soon, Spike came to his climax and then he unleashed down her throat, and all over her face. Dash closed her eyes as she felt him coat her throat and face with his potent seed. After getting quite a bit, Spike pulled out of her mouth and then finish cumming all over Dash's face, and all she did was lick her lips to get a little more of his cum.

"What's next, Mister?" she asked as she smiled at him, to which he also smiled as he got off her chest and placed his face in between her legs.

"That's Master to you." Spike said as placed his claws on either side of her pussy and then parted them. As he did that, he dove his face right into her with out warning and forced his tongue as far as it would go. Dash moaned as she felt the tongue snake through her and the way Spike was acting, made her moan even more. Spike continued to snake his tongue into her as he lowered his claw down a little and then stuck one of his claws into her plot-hole. This action, made he sheik a little as she did not expect that but the licking made her loose her focus as she moaned even more. She continued to moan for a few more minutes and was just about to climax when Spike removed his tongue and pulled away from her.

"W-why d-d-did you s-stop?" Dash painted as she felt the pleasure lessen and she really wished she could move so she could finish her self off. She then watched as Spike came into view and lower his face to her ear.

"I want you to beg me to let you cum." he whispered and the way he said it, made Dash blush even more as she thought for a moment until she gave in.

"Please Master, let me cum." she begged and she felt very low doing it, Spike smiled even more as lifted his spayed tail and then he forced it into Dash's pussy. This sent her over the edge and unleashed her juice all over the bed and tail. As she came down from her high, she felt two things push against both her holes and then Spike came in view again.

"Are you ready for me to claim you?" Spike asked as he smiled at her and Dash was so out of breath, all she could do is nod. Spike smiled as he held her shoulders and then thrust both his member into both her holes at the time. Dash screamed in pleasure as she feels his member push into her until they get to the hilt, and then pulled out until only the tip was left and then trusted right back into her. This continued for a few minutes, and with each thrust, Dash let out another scream of pleasure with each one. Spike smiled as he watched her squirm a little with each thrust and he enjoyed how much power he had over her. As he continued, he felt she was getting close to climaxing. So, he lowered his face to her neck and breathed on it a little until he felt Dash's inside clench as she climaxed. And in that second, Spike opened his mouth and softly sank his top and bottom fangs into Dash's neck.

"AHHHHHH." Dash screamed as she felt his teeth penetrate her flesh, but then she felt them leave her neck and his tongue began to lick that area. As she felt that, she also felt him unleash a flood of his cum into her pussy and plot hole at the same time. She moaned from the sensation and hoped it never ended. After five minute of climaxing, Spike pulled out and fell next to her in a heap. As he laid there, Spike spoke softly as he got back in his normal tone.

"Sorry Dash, that's how a dragon claims his mate." Spike explained as he hoped she'd forgive him for what he did.

"It's fine. To be honest, I've all was wished to be dominated like that for years." she explained her secret fantasy to him, which surprised Spike a little but just smiled. After a few minutes, Dash felt she needed to ask one last question before they fall a sleep. "Hey, Spike. What was that note you wrote earlier?" and after a few minutes, Spike answered.

"I told Celestia we had an answer to my problem." Spike said as he pulled out a blanket and covered both of them with it as they snuggled next to each other and fell a sleep as the sun began to set.

* * *

**Well, that's it. I hoped you liked it. I know it seamed a little out of character for Dash, but I felt I thought you were a lesbian but you aren't was over done. Also, the final order of the fics are...**

**Fluttershy: With 8 votes.**

**Applejack: With 7**

**Pinkie Pie: with 6**

**and Rarity: with 4.**

**And the next poll will be which oc fic should I do. The plots are,...**

**Amethyst Sparkle Adventure: Best after the Clop-Comic Dragon You Over. She they dragon daughter of Spike and Twilight Sparkle. Set a 1000 years in the future, Celestia and Luna have retired from ruling and gave the reins to Twilight and Spike. Twilight has become a over protective mother to Ame and refuse to let her out of her sight. But all Ame wants to do is enjoy life and make friends. So, she able to convenes her mother to let her move to Ponyville for a little while, and while there, she might just find the new users to the ELements of Harmony.**

**The Up Rising: After years of fighting and arguing, tension between Earth Ponies, Unicorns, and Pegasus has boiled over and war is in the future. Celestia is stuck in the middle of it all and can't stop them So, she makes a taskforce to try figure out the real trouble and save Equestia.**

**Mass Effect: Xander's Quests: Xander Shepard is the great, great, a lot of great grand son of John Shepard. He's a young thug that wants to earn money for the poor and hates how the military has treated the needy. But he gets his chance when the conciel calls him for help when an evil cult is starting to take hold. If he wins, he'd get the money he needs to help his friend, if he fails, he dies. Can he find a crew to help him.**

**I hope you enjoyed this fic and please review.**


End file.
